It All Started with Butter
by alyhaly
Summary: Sorry if you dont like it. This is my fist fanfic. Kyo and Tohru find themselves alone at the Sohma house one evening, and Toruh gets a very intresting idea to tell Kyo how she feels.
1. Butter!

**Review make us authors happy! It gives us inspiration! So review, review, review, REVIEW ALREADY!**

Tohru Honda had just come home from work and was walking back to the Sohma house tired as usual.

"I'm so tired... but I have to make dinner before I even think about sleep! I can already imagine what would happen if I didn't!" A vision of an ever dramatic Shigure pretending to faint and telling her his last will and testament went through her head.

"I am home!" Tohru announced as she opened the door. She removed her shoes and changed from her uniform to her regular clothes.

Tohru wondered through the house finding all the rooms to be strangely empty. She though out loud to herself "That's strange no one seems to be home. Oh well I should make dinner just in case they get back while I am asleep."

She went to the kitchen her footsteps sounding eerily loud against the wood of the floors. She put on her "Kiss the Cook" apron (so kindly given to her by Shigure for Christmas) and began to cook.

"Oh silly me I forgot the butter." She opened the refrigerator to get the butter, and turned around to find herself face to face with Kyo.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Tohru screamed as she instinctively smashed whatever was in her hand onto Kyo's head, which in that case happened to be a stick of butter.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Kyo screamed.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean it really I didn't I didn't know anyone was in the house! Let me get you a towel or a napkin or…"

"No it's ok I guess I did surprise you." Kyo interrupted, his usual soft spot for Tohru being triggered.

"No really it is my fault, now there is butter all over your hair I should really do something… Let me draw up a bath for you at least I can't help but feeling a bit responsible…"

Kyo flinched at the word bath, but he agreed just to make Tohru happy. He explained that Shigure had gone to visit Hatori, and Yuki is spending the night some student council guy's place. (Sorry if Yuki is a bit OOC.)

"Oh okay. Where were you though? The house really did seem empty when I came home."

"Roof." Kyo said simply.

"Okay… hey I have an idea! To make up for...well the butter thing… but it has to be a surprise! I had to go to the market anyway…" Tohru said speaking more to herself than to Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo said suspiciously.

"Don't worry Kyo I'll be back before you finish your bath in time to make dinner!" said Tohru already heading back upstairs for her purse. Kyo just shrugged heading to his room to take a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wondering around the market Tohru thought "Now where would I find catnip?"


	2. Thoughts

**Sorry guys I am aware I did not put a disclaimer on the fist chapter so here it is: I will never own Fruits Basket unfortunately... wails in despair!**

**"REVIEW... " says author with battle axe above head.**

Tohru exclaimed "Here it is! Catnip! Now all I have to get is some more butter…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"I wonder what Tohru was thinking of getting when she left for the market." Kyo thought as he lay, freshly bathed, on the roof.

"Tohru..." Kyo though of her beautiful face, and the way it could light up his spirit when she did... well just about anything. Lately he had been having more and more daydreams of her when he saw anything that reminded him of her. He wished he could do something about it, but he always thought, "I don't deserve Toruh… any way she will probably end up with that damn Yuki. STUPID RAT!" Still he could not stop the daydreams from coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru happily paid for the butter and catnip, and went back home. "Home…" every time she thought about that word she still could not believe it. She had finally had a stable home for the first time since her mother passed away. Even though it had already been almost two years she couldn't believe it. She would always feel grateful to the Sohmas for that, and is why she felt all the more guilty for… for her feelings toward Kyo. "They have always been so kind to me, and I'm sure that if it ever got out that I liked… no loved Kyo I couldn't bear if they punished him for my feelings. They would erase my memories, but what about Kyo? He would not get off so easily…"

"Oh Mom what should I do?" That thought went through Tohru's head for months. Tonight she finally decided to tell Kyo her true feelings. If he did not return them then nothing would happen and Kyo would be safe. If he did return them… well she had not really thought that far ahead, but she is sure she would think of something.

"But I can't tell him to his face! I have not ever done anything like this before! What if I freeze up?" That was Tohru's problem until tonight when she decided the only way she would be comfortable telling him would be in his cat form. She was buying the catnip as a distraction in case things got a bit… awkward.And if they didn't... well that would just make things all the more intresting.

"Well it's now or never! Mom would want me to be brave!" Tohru thought as she approached the door.

"Kyo would you come here a second?"

**Readers! Leave comments if I make mistakes! I really want to hear them so I may better my story :)**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**I don't own Fruits Basket…sobs uncontrollably **

Tohru called out"Kyo will you come here a minute?"

"Yea what do you want?"

"Will you hold still a minute please?" Tohru said as she placed the bags down on the table. Kyo shot her a look of curiosity as she went behind him, and all of a sudden…POOF!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" (DeJaVu Right?)

"I am so sorry I really am! I just…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well..." Tohru mentally prepared herself for what she was sure would be Kyo's reaction. "The truth is that…"

"Just spit it out already!" said an impatient Kyo.

Tohru looked away from the orange cat, and said the words that had been lingering on her lips for the past one and a half years. "Kyo the truth is that… I am in love with you."

**I know I know short chapter! I hate cliffys too! It just makes the story all the more exiting! Don't you think! I know you all hate me! Covers head. Don't forget you all need me! Runs away whimpering.**


	4. The Consequences of Catnip

**Sorry it took me like forever to get this posted (like two days!) but this was a tricky one. If you like it great! If you don't…well everyone is entitled to their own opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I –sob- don't –sob- own –sob- Fruits Baskets! –Sobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsobsob-**

**Read and Review! OK I will start! Sheesh…**

"Kyo the truth is that… I am in love with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence.

"I am so sorry now I've made you uncomfortable I am sorry I really shouldn't have said anything! I am so stupid I-"

Kyo put his paw on Tohru's leg and said the words she had been longing to hear for such a long time.

"I love you too."

She looked at Kyo, not the orange cat, but at Kyo, and smiled. He jumped into her arms, and she held on tight determined never to let go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed like that for ten minutes before they noticed something was horribly wrong.

"Kyo why are you still a cat?! Did I do something wrong was it something I did? Oh no this is probably all my fault! What did I do what did I-"

He put a paw on her mouth just to keep her from talking, and said in a low, barley audible voice, "Just tell me what you bought."

"Well I bought some more butter and some catnip too. Why is that a problem?"

"Catnip…" He looked in the bags and sure enough there it was. His eyes zoned out just for a minute before he-

"KYO!? WHAT HAPPENED!?!? KYO!"

**The ever appearing cliffy has once again reared its ugly head. Hope you all forgive me! Ta-ta! – Runs like the dickens -**

**A/N: Did I just say dickens? --... Anyway free cookie to whoever can guess what happened to Kyo! Sorry for the shortness.**


	5. The Call

**I know the last chapter was so short that is why I posted two in one day! - Celebrates -**

**Disclaimer: I shall never know the joy of owning Fruits Basket – sigh –**

**As always – grabs axe – READ AND REVIEW!**

"KYO!? WHAT HAPPENED!?!? KYO!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kyo! Oh no what should I do what should I do? Ahh I am so stupid I should call Hatori!" Tohru rushed to the phone (almost tripping over Kyo I may add) and dialed in Hatori's number as quickly as humanly possible.

"Hello?"

"Hatori please come over quick something has happened to Kyo all I did was buy catnip and something went really wrong and now he is on the floor and I don't know what to do and-"

"Catnip you say?" replied Hatori ignoring Tohru's other ramblings.

"Yes catnip, please Hatori get over here as soon as possible Kyo isn't moving an inch, and I really-"

"I'll be over there as soon as possible."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shigure eyed (is that the right word?) Hatori as he quickly was gathering his things "What is this Hatori? I've never seen you so rushed to get somewhere before! Is it a 'personal matter' hmm?"

"Actually it is an emergency. See as a doctor I generally have those often. Really it might concern you as well. It is about Kyo."

"Kyo? What has he gotten himself into this time? And how come it concerns me?"

"The answer to your first question is that he has had a close encounter with catnip. The answer to you second question is that since he is living in your house you are his guardian and if anything happens to him it is on your head."

"I'll just come with you then."

**A/N: I apologize if Hatori and Shigure are a bit OOC. I know this chapter is short too. FORGIVE ME!!! Sorry sorry Ritsu moment. Anyway hope you guys like the story so far. The cookie is still up for grabs! **


	6. Authors Note

**I hate to be one of those mean authors, but I really am not getting any new reviews so until I get at least 2 more I shall not continue posting, and if I get none I will have to discontinue the story. Sorry I have gotten to be a greedy author! – cries –**

**Anyway I am doing this mainly because I don't want to continue writing if I don't think anyone is reading it!**


	7. An Almost Full Explanation

**Hi everyone sorry it took me like forever to update, but I am like really sick. But even though I m sick when I saw all the reviews I got I had to get my ill, lazy butt out of bed and onto a computer. I really appreciate all the reviews and I am very grateful to those who stayed with me. Hold on oncoming headache… ok it's gone! – Cough – Ok let's get this started! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… Way to crush my creative spirit you lawyers!**

**Lawyers: It's what we do!**

**Read and Review! –creepy voice- You know what will happen if you do not! –Grabs ninja sword instead of battle axe- Meh I guess this will do.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru frantically went about as soon as Hatori hung up. "What should I do!? Oh what if something happens to him what I he… HATORI BETER GET HERE SOON!"

As Tohru continued about Kyo just lay still on the floor, still paralyzed from the shock of having come in close contact with the dreaded catnip. Of course Tohru did not know he was paralyzed from shock so she went on and on until she heard the familiar sing songy voice of Shigure say, "Tohru we are here!"

"Oh thank goodness! Hatori Kyo is in the living room! Hurry come this way!"

Hatori just stood there in his usual calm fashion asking, "Miss Honda when did Kyo come in contact with the catnip?"

Tohru calmed down for a minute thinking. "Umm I think it was about 10 or 12 minutes ago…"

"Did you see if he actually sniffed or ate any? Was the bag open?"

"No the bag was not open so I doubt he could have eaten or sniffed it."

Hatori then proceeded into the living room. Tohru and Shigure were both close behind. Hatori examined Kyo for a couple of minutes before he put all of his equipment into his bag (did I mention he had a doctors bag?) and turned to Tohru saying, "If he did not come into contact with the catnip the he must have just fainted or been paralyzed from the shock. Do not worry he is alright and I shall prove it to you."

He went over to Kyo's (the cat versioned Kyo) and plugged up his nose with plugs (nose plugs duh) and held his hand over his mouth. A couple of seconds went by, and then POOF. The naked human version of Kyo returned gulping deep breaths of air.

"DAMN IT HATORI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" ( he puts his clothes on quickley )

"Would you have rather remained like that for hours? I do not think so."

Tohru interrupted Kyo by asking, "Hatori why did Kyo get so afraid of the catnip? And does it have anything to do with Kyo not changing back?"

Hatori gave Tohru a blank stare before inquiring, "What was that about Kyo not changing back?"

"Oh yea how silly of me not to mention this earlier…I had hugged Kyo to tell him something I did not feel I could say to his face and then after I noticed he did not turn back."

"What is it exactly that you told him before all this?"

Tohru blushed and fumbled with her hair a bit before mumbling, "Well I told him that I love him."

"I see… Tohru when Kyo comes under a lot of emotion and is in the same room as catnip he generally tends to stay in his form a bit longer, whether the emotion is happiness, sadness, love or any other human emotion."

"One thing still do not understand though is what happens to Kyo when he is exposed to catnip?"

All of a sudden Kyo jumped up and said, "I am out of here."

"Oh Ha'ri let me explain it I can do it! I promise I won't-"

"No Shigure I don't want you emotionally scaring the girl for life."

Hatori faced Tohru and the next words that came out of his mouth were said with such calmness that no regular human could have said it in such a monotone.

"When Kyo comes in contact with catnip he.."

**Am I not so evil? You guys will have to find out what catnip does to our poor Kyo in the next chappie! Now remember you must not kill me if you want me to complete this! See you! – Runs like mad – **

**P.S: I am not British I just like words like that!**

**A/N: Next chapter is not going to be all that long for it is just to put a settling to those of you with an inquisitive mind! Do not read if you are easily offended by 'certain material' and you all know what I mean – wink wink nudge nudge -**

**Wee! I think this is my longest chapter ever! I am not sure though! –Celebrates anyway- **


	8. The Rest of the Explanation!

**Ok the moment a lot of you readers have been waiting for, the moment of truth, the path to knowledge, the- OK! OK! I will start it already sheesh!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how good I get I shall never get the joy of seeing my work in Fruits Basket! Well unless my art got in… No matter! Point is I don't own you no sue!**

**Read and Review! –Gives innocent smile with ninja sword behind back-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When Kyo comes in contact with catnip he…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori went on swallowing his embarrassment, "You see Tohru when Kyo comes in contact with catnip he has a tendency to get a bit… turned on by whoever happens to be in the same room with him." (I know I know the dreaded OOCness)

"A.k.a he gets horny at the sight of anyone who is in the room!" Shigure put in before Hatori had a chance to silence him.

Hatori then gave Shigure a look of death and utter destruction, while Tohru just sank into the couch processing what Hatori (and Shigure) had just said. Thought of what might have occurred overflowed her mind, and visions of what might have happened too…

"Nehh…"

Hatori and Shigure both turned around to the sound Tohru often made when processing too much info, just to see the sight of one very confused Tohru sinking lower and lower into the couch.

"I am sorry for you having to hear the explanation put so bluntly," Hatori shot another look at Shigure, who was trying to blend into the walls, ", but unfortunately Shigure could not keep his mouth shut. Do you have any concerns or questions…?"

"Well umm I do have one question. How did everyone find out about Kyo's well umm problem…"

Shigure answered the question, in a way that he thought his Ha'ri wouldn't mind. "You see Tohru when Kyo was about 13 he came in contact with some catnip (it sounds like he called the catnip or something), and the person he was with at the moment happened to be…Yuki."

**Mad? Sad? Disappointed? Scared? No (intentional) yaoi in the next chapter just an awkward moment and Hatori having to pull away a horny Kyo from the scene and such and such… hey I warned you! For those of you who want hilarosity and awkwardness keep on reading!**

**Read and Review! Flames will be used to pop my popcorn and energize my writing system and warm up my still ill butt!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER! Thank You Note

**For those of you who think this is a waste of a chapter…put a sock in it a minute! Sheesh! All the judgmentally people around… bad vibes! Any whom I want thank some people especially **

**those who have been with me since the very beginning! So thank you and more to the following:**

**The Only Onigiri**

**Confused-anime-stalker**

**Otaku-Rehab**

**JulyPie (Extra special thanks to you!) – Gives free ice cream –**

**Sohmakid**

**KyokoHonda49 (love the name)**

**Temma-chan (I LOVED your review! I read it 7 times myself and 6 times to my friends!)**

**snoopykid2991**

**ANIME LOVER tohruxkyo**

**Kirsey**

**DJeanine**

**Iluvfruitsbasket (You are one of my kindest reviewers! –Hugs!-**

**CC**

**VampireGirlXo**

**Kaili**

**Slamknows**

**littlestar1694**

**spiffyhilary212**

**Tohru love kyo 4 eva (COOL NAME: D)**

**CapricornGurl (Yay for 3 reviews!!!)**

**LateNightWriter**

**WtKatara**

**For anyone I left off I am sooooooooo sorry but it is like 1:00 am, and I am super bored, but I cannot rest! (I chugged down a whole monster at 9:00!!!) Everyone who I did not leave a note about, YOU ARE ALL SPECIAL TOO! – hands out super special THANK YOU cookies and super special THANK YOU cake- Ta-ta all!**


	10. A long awaited chapter

**A/N: Wow it was in January when I last updated… OO I At seriously IM SOOOO SORRY TO ALL THE PEEOPLE WHO WAITED I DO NOT DSERVE FPRGIVNESS!!IM SORRY –get shot by tranquillizer and wakes up 2 hours later..- Sorry bit of a Ritsu moment… but serious apologizes .Ok the long awaited chapter…DUN DA DUN DUHDUM!! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley Im not the author of Fruits Basket I am just a teen trying not to get sued. :.(**

**READ AND REVIEW OR ILL GET DRUNK REDNECKS WITH SHOTGUNS ON YOU!! ( NO OFFENCE TO ANY REDNECKS OUT THERE)**

Shigure answered the question, in a way he thought his Ha'ri wouldn't mind. " You see Tohru when Kyo was about 13 he came in contact with catnip (It sounds like he called the catnip or something.), and the person he was with at the moment happened to be…Yuki."

Kyo sat on the roof looking up at the stars ( did I mention it was night?) thinking about what would have happened if the catnitp had been open or torn. He really loved Tohru and did not want anything like that to happen unless she was ok and ready for something like that. Then he thought " Am I wrong for maybe have wanted for the bag to be open? AM I A PERVERTED OLD MAN??" (again I do not own fruits basket or any of its quotes…) He remembered his first expirience with catnip and shuddered. Hatori and Yuki would not reveal anything about it and he certainly did not want to ask the dog about it. The only (horrible) memory he had of it was Hatori pulling him away, half-naked, from a severly scared ( and slightly turned on) 13 year old Yuki. He tried not to remember the look on the rats face because it was one that actually made him feel sorry for the damned bastard. His thoughts floated back to the words spoken to him by his (YES HIS) Tohru earlier that evening.

"Kyo the truth is…I am in love with you."

He smiled. Everytime he remembered those words he gave one of his true smiles. He was just amazed that someone like Tohru, so pure, so kind, and so innocent could ever love a monster like him. Yet there it was and he knew that she already knew of his true form. That was the marvelous thing about it.

--


	11. Love

**A/N:Hi Guys! I know I know I have not updated in forever (litteraly) but I have been busy with meaningless things. I really was planning on the last chapter being the LAST chapter, but I guess one more won't hurt!(BTW it is like Yuki's recollection of what happened! Yes there will be yaoi –no nastiness tho- Also this will prob be my shortest chappie ever! Eh Im just that lazy…) Also I need to think during summer vaca or I might 'lose two months worths of teachings' ! –Rolls eyes- **

**Disclaimer: I shall never in my life own Fruits Basket! Ever!! T-T**

**READ and pretty please review!? No ninja swords I promise**

Yuki sighed. He had just woken up from a nightmare of a memory. He had, for some odd reason, recalled the time when Kyo had basicaly tried to rape him when he was 13. There was an unspoken promise between him and the stupid cat never to speak of that incident again. Yuki was glad, because he certainly did not want to ever talk about the one fleeting second he had thought of the cat as "sexy". Ugh. He shuddered just thinking about it now. But of course is it wasn't for that baka neko he never would have even considered-

"Yun-yun are you awake?"

Yuki smiled. He had grown very found of that nick-name. Of course only Kakeru was allowed to call him that but still..

"No. Go back to sleep."

Kakeru just grinned and said, "Night Yun-yun. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Aww! Everyone found their love! Sorry for those of you who don't love yaoi but still!! OK well I am done –takes a bow to the nonexistent applause- T-T Oh well..**


End file.
